


Brotherly Love

by wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: When it becomes clear that Dante is feeling more down than he usually is. Dylan takes matters into his own paws, only to learn more about his brother.In truth, I didn't write this instead it was written by a friend of mine who will remain nameless, I only edited it but I've been given permission to do whatever I want with this so I'm posting it here
Relationships: Dante/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Kudos: 24





	Brotherly Love

Dante had just woke up from his nap, he saw it was late afternoon already, it was surprisingly quiet so he just decided to shake it off. He walked out of the room and went down to the dining room, he saw Dylan setting up for dinner. Dylan was putting all the bowls in place and then he turned his head and saw Dante sitting at the doorway.

"Hey bro, you sleep well?" Dylan said

"I guess. Where is everyone?

"Well Dolly took everyone to the park, and mom and dad are at work like usual. Why?"

"Just wondering is all"

Dante then turns with his head down and walks out of the room. Dylan grabs him before he gets out, and asks, "Is something wrong? You seem different from normal today." Dante just knocked his paw off of his shoulder and said.

"Get off," Dante said then walked out of the dining room. Dylan just sat there with a slightly concerned look on his face and thought to himself.

_"I wonder what's got him acting like this?"_ Dylan’s thoughts were shortly cut off when he heard the door open, it was Dolly along with the pups.

The pups flooded in like normal, and amidst the crowd was Dolly. She was able to jump out while the rest of the pups went to go rampant in the house. Dolly chuckled from all the adrenaline she was experiencing, then sat next to Dylan and said, "Hey bro, you miss me?" She said smiling, then noticed the look on his face, which he had kept from earlier "All right, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Dylan said looking at her.

"I know your concerned face, so what is it this time? Wait let me guess, your missing something from your Poodlewolf game" she said mockingly.

"No, of course not, I'll have you know that I check to see that everything is in there all the time".

Dolly chuckled again and rolled her eyes at his statement, "of course you do. So what is it?”

"Its Dante. He's acting, uh?.… how do I put this?... Different”.

"Do you mind explaining that?"

"I don't know, he just seems more depressed than usual"

"Maybe it's just a phase, he'll shake it off eventually." She said casually

"No, there's gotta be something to it. Hang on I'm gonna find DJ, maybe he might have noticed a change in his behavior, I mean they do practice together all the time."

"Of course your gonna investigate captain safety pants. I bet DJ probably went up to his room again to play his keyboard again."

"Got it, thanks, sis"

Dylan left Dolly and ran up the stairs, he heard the sound of DJ's keyboard nearby. He entered the room and saw him trying to record a song on the tablet. "D…" DJ then puts his paw to his lips telling Dylan to be quiet, so he doesn't have to record the song again, and Dylan immediately complies. A minute later, the song finished recording and DJ gave a thumbs up to Dylan. "DJ can I talk to you." DJ moved his keyboard aside and was holding the tablet now.

"Sure, but you wanna hear my new song first?"

"Maybe after," Dylan said.

"Alright, so what's up?"

"Have you been noticing anything different about Dante when you guys rehearse together?"

DJ tilts his head slightly, " Different? In what way?

"Has he been more morbid or depressed than usual?"

DJ took a minute to ponder that question then he said, "actually yeah. He's been wanting to sing more depressing songs lately."

"Like what?" Dylan asked 

"Just the other day he was singing some songs about how all his hope is gone, and before that, he was singing something about death. It was pretty hard to listen to."

Hearing this only made Dylan's concern sharply grow. He was trying his best to hide a worried face from DJ. 

"Thanks, DJ. I'm gonna go look for Dante now." Dylan said

Before he walked out DJ called out "Wait!" 

Dylan quickly turned around "Yes?" 

DJ, looked at him with the best puppy eyes he could pull off and said, "Do you wanna hear my new song now?" 

Dylan turned back and went to go sit with him again "sure, why not" DJ pressed play on the tablet and the music started, it was a mix of jazz and upbeat pop, the way DJ put it together made both styles of music compliment each other. 

When it was over Dylan clapped shortly, "That was a nice DJ. How long did it take you to make that?" 

DJ put down the tablet and said, "About a couple of days. Not too shabby right?" 

Dylan just smiled at him and said, "It was great, now I'm off to find Dante for real this time. See ya. " He finally left the room and so his search for Dante began.

While Dylan was walking down the stairs, he heard a lot of commotion coming from the dining room and realized it was time for the pups to eat dinner. He figured that he could find Dante there since he was probably hungry like everyone else. So he rushed down there and saw that Dolly had already filled all the bowls with kibble, in a sloppy manner like normal, and everyone was there eating. So he sat next to Dolly and started to eat his dinner then looked at one end of the table and there was a bowl, completely untouched. He looked closer at it and made out a completely black bowl with skulls on it; it was Dante's. Dylan stopped eating and turned to Dolly, who had just finished her meal.

"Dante didn't show up, did he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look there's his bowl, completely full of kibble." He said pointing to the bowl 

"Well, he did show up, he just didn't eat anything. But I did see him walk by with his guitar, he didn't even acknowledge us at all. Now I see what you mean by him acting differently."

"Yeah you see, even DJ said he saw a change too. Now, do you know which way he went."

"No clue, all I know is he passed by."

Dylan sighed and said, "I'll go look for him"

He grabbed Dante's food bowl and left the dining room in search of Dante, again. When he entered the kitchen he looked outside and saw the sun setting. Then he heard what sounded like a guitar, so he followed the noise and it got louder as he was walking to the basement. He opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs. Balancing the bowl of food on his head, the strumming of the strings got louder the further down he went. Dylan had just gotten off the last step down and heard the sound coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Dante in the corner playing, the same note on his guitar, with his head down and his eyes closed.

Dylan put the food on the ground and said, "Hey Dante, come and eat."

Dante stops strumming his guitar, "Why? What's the point? "

"Don't be that way, c'mon and eat something."

"I don't want to," Dante said with a tone of anger in his voice

Dylan walks over to him and lifts his head up with one paw and the other resting on his shoulder again, "What's going on with you? Tell me what's going on."

Dante opened his eyes, and had an upset look on his face, "It's nothing concerning you, alright".

Dylan tries to look him in the eyes, but Dante just moves them away, "It will help for you to tell me or anyone, it's not a good thing to bottle these things up, believe me. So tell me what's wrong.

Dante sighed and asked, "Has there ever been someone that you loved, but they just don't feel the same way to you?"

"So this is what it's about? Did you get your heart broken? Do you wanna talk about her?"

"I never said it was a girl."

Dylan's eyes opened, and he stretched his collar out a bit, "Oh... I... didn't realize… you were… you know. So… uh, can you tell me about him?

"Well long story short, we were hanging out in the park and I tried to confess to him, and I stood there awaiting his response and all, only to get shut down by him saying ‘Sorry, I'm not into guys’".

Dante started sniffling and looked like he was about to start crying. Dylan pulled him in for a hug. "So then what happened?" Dylan asked. 

"Next thing I know he left me in the park alone and now to top things off he doesn't even talk to me anymore. As a matter of fact, it seems like he's avoiding me. Are you getting my problem now?"

Dylan just holds him tighter in his arms and says, "Of course I do, I've been in and out of relationships, you even helped me get into one of them remember?" 

"You mean the poodle, Portia right?"

"Yeah, and even threw all of that I still didn't let that stop me at all, you just gotta understand that sometimes not everything works out in your favor. It may stink at first, but you'll get used to it believe me."

"Thanks, bro." They break apart from their hug and Dante asks, "But, I gotta ask you something."

"Sure Dante ask me anything."

"After all your failures with most of the girls in town, is there anyone else your into?”

"Well, to be honest, I'm kinda in the same boat you are right now”.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm kinda getting hooked on uh, you know, guys now".

"Really? How?"

"You know Hansel right. He just seems so charming to me, the way he speaks so suavely, how he rubs his tail against me as he talks. I just feel like, I'm… I'm falling for him now."

"So I guess we both got boy problems huh?"

Dylan chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess we do. But you should probably eat now." 

Dante looks at his food and says, "It can wait, can I get another hug?” Dylan opens his arms and brings him close again. Dante hugs him back and said, "I love you, bro." 

Dylan said, "Love you too." They stay like that for a minute, but all of a sudden Dylan felt something poking him, it was warm and he felt it near his leg. He looked down to see Dante's erect rocket. "Uhh... Dante." Dante looks down and sees his exposed tool, and quickly covers it with his paws, and tries to hide his blushing face. 

"I'm sorry, I was just so caught in the moment. Please don't tell any…" Dante’s sentence was cut short when Dylan pulled him in by the face and kissed him on his mouth. Dante's eyes were wide open, but then he closed them and submitted to his brother’s embrace. Their tongues invaded each other’s mouths like they were waging a war with each other, their taste being passed onto one another, it felt like bliss to Dante. For what felt like hours to Dante was only minutes they spent kissing each other until Dylan pulled his lips off of his brother's, a thin string of their spit connected their lips as they detached. 

"What...was... that for?" Dante asked confused, between breaths. 

"Well, you did say you were heartbroken, and you’re already… uh, you know" Dylan said twirling his finger to his groin area. "So I thought…" he continued, but Dante tackled him and kissed him once again. Dante’s stiff member rubbing up against Dylan's stomach. Dylan put his arms around Dante and held him down. One paw on his head to keep him in the kiss and the other one on his back. 

_oh, my dog, this is wrong, but it feels so good and it's making Dante happy. I should stop, but at the same time I still want to do this sooo bad_ Dylan thought to himself.

Dylan's member soon started to emerge out of its sheath, they kept their lips on each other the whole time while Dylan was becoming erect, only taking very few moments to pull apart for air. The paw Dylan had on Dante's back moved down to Dante's ass. Dylan was feeling every part of his brother, the smooth fur felt amazing on his slightly plump, warm, black-spotted ass.

Dylan felt his dick throbbing, it was fully out and was poking Dante's ass. Dante looked back and saw Dylan's girth, and he was amazed by every inch of it. Dante broke the kiss and turned his body so he could get an up-close view of Dylan's dick. Leaving Dylan with an image of Dante's ass, sitting right in front of him.

Dylan hesitantly sticks his tongue out and licks up Dante's ass, getting every inch of his virgin hole and part of his balls. Dante moans at how good Dylan's tongue feels, and then Dante returns the favor by stroking Dylan's member, licking the tip in between strokes, then taking him in his mouth. Although Dante didn’t take the whole thing Dylan was still in a world of pleasure from what his brother was doing. Dylan's moans muffled by his brother's ass and Dante's muffled by Dylan's length, they were both in euphoria at the moment.

Dylan dove his face deeper into Dante's ass and even started to rim and penetrate his hole with his tongue, getting a taste Dante's ass in his mouth. Dylan penetrating him got a loud muffled moan out of Dante, so to try and even things out Dante did his best to try and deep throat Dylan. He gagged very often with every bob he did but managed to pull through till the end. 

Dylan finally took his tongue out of Dante's ass and smacked it while he was catching his breath and said: "Dante..let's try something else." 

Dante stopped sucking off Dylan and got off him "What did you have in mind?" he asked. 

Dylan then told him, "well turn around, and put your head down, with your butt pointing up in the air." 

Dante then went into a downward dog position "like this?" Dante asked. 

Dylan mounted him and said, "yeah, just like that and try not to be so loud moaning otherwise we'll get caught and it'll be THE END OF THE WORLD!" 

Dante rolled his eyes and said, "haha. very funny". 

Dylan then tapped Dante's ass and said, "Oh, lighten up" with a grin on his face.

Dylan pressed his lubricated rocket against Dante's moist ass, Dante bit his lip as he awaited Dylan's entry. "Stop teasing," Dante said. 

Dylan just firmly pressed against Dante's ass with his dick and said: "If you say so" Dylan then plunged his tool deep in there. A loud moan escaped from Dante, his ass tightly gripped Dylan's dick. "Oh dog~ your so tight bro" Dylan started thrusting in slowly so he could let Dante adapt to his size. Dante tried to keep his mouth covered so he could detain his moans. 

Dylan was panting already, even though they had just started, Dante's ass caressed his cock so well, that Dylan was leaking a bit of pre, he used this to move his shaft easier, and he started thrusting slightly harder, getting more frequent moans out of his brother. As Dylan was thrusting he saw Dante's dick throbbing so he took his right paw and started to stroke his dick. "Are you enjoying yourself, Dante?" Dante only nodded to him and Dylan continued thrusting into him.

Dylan increased the pace of his thrusts, along with the speed he was rubbing off his brother's member. Dylan felt Dante throbbing rapidly and realized Dante was approaching his orgasm, so Dylan stopped stroking him and pulled out. 

Dante looked back, "what's wrong, is someone else here? Is it the apocalypse? Are we doomed?" Dante said in a panicked voice. 

Dylan then calmed him down, "No, I saw you were close that's why. So let's try something different" Dylan got on his back, "Now come and sit on me again." 

Dante followed his brother's request and was sitting on his chest once more "what now?" 

Dylan grabbed Dante's hips and pulled him forward, Dante's length was now in Dylan's face. "It's my turn," Dylan said seductively as he licked his lips and took in Dante member. Dylan’s eyes were closed and he fit half of Dante inside of him. Dante was moaning and panting, Dylan’s mouth felt smooth like silk. 

The smell of their sex filled the room, while Dante's soft moans were all the was heard. Dante took both of his paws and put them on Dylan's head, and in between moans Dante said, "Ah~ bro your mouth~ it's amazing" Dante uses his paws to increase Dylan's pace on his member, his orgasm bearing with every stroke. Dylan felt his warm dick throbbing on his wet tongue, he knew he was close. "Dy… Dylan, it's close." Dylan was ready for his upcoming orgasm, so he closed his eyes and grabbed Dante's hips, to bring him in close so he can't pull out. Dylan had Dante's whole length in him now, Dante was nearing his orgasm even more. "OOOH!" Dante moaned and he held onto Dylan's head as he shot his seed deep in Dylan's mouth, forcing him to swallow most of it.

Dante was panting heavily after cumming so hard. He felt his member softening as he was about to take it out. Right when he pulled out he saw a little of his cum was on Dylan's lip, but his brother licked it up in an instant. Dylan was catching his breath and said, "You tasted… pretty good." 

Dante smiled a little and said, "thank you" he was about to get off of Dylan but felt something poke him and that's when he realized Dylan hasn't cummed yet. So he moves back so his ass is grinding against Dylan's length.

Dylan's head shoots up, "now wha?" his sentence is stopped when Dante puts his paw on his mouth. 

"Just let this happen, bro," Dante said as he rose his ass up, lined it up with Dylan's rocket, then dropped down, taking Dylan inside him again.

A groan slipped out of Dante's mouth along with his tongue, his paw moved off of Dylan's mouth and onto his chest. Dylan was moaning and panting from feeling Dante's warmth engulf his dick again. Dylan moved his paws on Dante's hips so he could help. His tight ass was bouncing against Dylan's hips, the faint sound of Dylan's balls hitting against Dante's ass emanated, both were enjoying each other. The smell of their moment grew more pungent and Dylan's lust became greater, so he held tighter onto Dante's hips and made him bounce faster on his shaft. He felt his orgasm approaching slowly, then looked to see his brother's rocket again. "Oh, dog~ Dante… I feel it." 

Dante said, "I feel you throbbing, it feels… amazing" He bit his lip gently as he began to rapidly pleasure himself with one paw. 

Dante's ass was bouncing on Dylan more vigorously and both were on the verge of cumming once and for all. "D… Dante … it's… it's coming." Dylan choked out.

Dante said, "I feel… i- it. let it out." he said as he started jerking himself off faster. With a few more rapid bounces from Dante, they both let out a loud moan. Dylan clenched his teeth then shot his hot, sticky seed inside of Dante's ass. Filling him to the brim with his love and knotting Dante in the process, while Dante's seed went flying and landed on Dylan's face, most went in his mouth again, but the rest got on his cheek and under his snout. Both the dogs were short of breath after what they had done.

"Feeling… better now?" Dylan asked as he was looking at Dante 

"Y… yes thank you."

"Your welcome bro."

Dylan tried to get Dante off of him but realized they were bound together by his knot. 

"Looks like your stuck to me until my knot goes down," Dylan told Dante 

Dante just hugs Dylan in response to that.

"I love you, bro," Dante says, and Dylan returns the hug

"I love you too Dante" Dylan kisses him on the cheek

Then they stayed there in each other's embrace; despite Dylan's knot finally going back down in its sheath. They slept together in the basement, cuddling close together, and spent the night remembering all the fun they had earlier.


End file.
